The Power of a New Generation
by 24kinerms
Summary: Tori and Blake have two kids and not much happens til The Collector comes wanting wants their child. Tori sacrifices herself to protect her.12 years later and he's back.What is gonna happen now?Rated T to be safe.
1. The beginning

The Power of the New Generation

Disclaimer:I do not own the power rangers. Mikayla,Xander,and Brayden are my characters.

Our story starts on the first winter night as four of the six Ninja Storm Power Rangers waited outside the delivery room that Tori and Blake Bradley were currently was pacing to the point it tick off Shane and Dustin.

"Dude,you pacing isn't gonna make the babies come faster,so stop it before me and Shane go ballista on you."Dustin was just nodding his head in agreement and Cam was too busy in his head to notice.

"Sorry, just that I want this to be over."Hunter the room,Blake and Tori wait to hear their babies first cry. Then they heard a sound that melted their heard their son and daughter's first they went to Blake and Tori's arms,they started giving them names.

Blake asked with his daughter in his arms, "How 'bout Mikayla Leeann,Tor?"Tori nodded her head and smiled at the name.

Then she questioned a name to Blake with her son in her arms, "And how about Xander Lee for this little guy?"Blake did they know how special their kids would be.

Twelve years later,Mikayla was enjoying a day at the parents often let her go the beach by herself since they lived on put her hands in the water,feeling the felt her long golden hair flowed through the saw every single thing through her blue was a replica of her she looked back,she realized that she was farther out than she normally has 'Oh well,who gonna care that I'm out this far,' she thought.A few motocross bikes were racing down the was wearing blue,another was wearing navy,and the last one was wearing crimson.

"Great, Dad,Xander,and Uncle Hunter come to brighten the mood." She remarked turned her board around and swam back to boys were talking about their little race thing til Xander remarked upon seeing her face.

"What's the matter water girl,sad we spotted you out that far?"That just made her mad enough to fight back.

"One, I came back here on my own and two you just realize I was here."Her words were fact if Xander didn't point her out,her own dad wouldn't have known she was was less noticed by her father than dad mainly noticed her brother than mother noticed her and Xander the only time that Blake notices her is went she is in of that she really didn't have Blake as a her Uncle Hunter was a father to her.

Snaping her out of her thoughts was her dad's voice saying,"Stop fighting you Mikayla he is right,you shouldn't be out that it again and you're grounded." One thought entered her mind.'Of course he takes Xander's side,never once does he think of my side.' She ran back to her room before they see the tears building up in her eyes.

He will never care about me like he does with 's not fair that I'm only seen to him as a always gets laid off everytime he gets into trouble,but with me I get at least a week of being thought all of this while she was her door was open and she saw a friendly face.

"Hey Brayden."She snuffed 's face went from smiling to worried as soon as he saw her quickly rushed to her side.

"What's wrong Mikayla?"He asked worriedly."Was your dad being mean to you when you did nothing wrong?"All she could do was Brayden grabbed her in a hug.I love her so much.I hate to see her like this,he without thinking Brayden went to kiss her forehead,but missed when Mikayla moved her head lips locked as their went to was worried that she wouldn't like it,but soon found her kissing thoughts went away as she put her hand to his put his arms at her waist and pulled her a little bit,they pulled apart to breath with their foreheads touching.

"Brayden...that was...amazing.I have been wanting to do that for a while." Mikayla confessed with confidence in the just warmed his heart up.

"Ya...I have wanted to do that since I met um,how long has your dad been like this?"He saw sadness in her eyes.

"Ever since my mother died he has been like used to be so kind and sweet to me and afterwards,he seemed to have lost himself and my brother did both became meaner. My brother once said that I needed to stop living life like it's a fairytale."Brayden just hugged her again and offered her to go to his accepted thinking that it would be better if she was away from her dad and brother for the time being.

After they left,the boys came went off to his room while Blake and Hunter were in the kitchen.

"Yo,why are you so hard on her?"Hunter blurted out.

"I just don't want what happened to Tori happen to her."Blake sadly answered.

"Ya well,she thinks that you hate her.I can see where she coming barely talk to her other then she's in trouble and you act like she doesn't exist."That last line got to close to his this really how I treat my baby girl ? Tori,I'm sorry that I am treating her that way. It's just too hard to look at her and not see you.

"Yo Blake…dude you there...BLAKE!"Hunter screamed so he could talk to him.

"I'll work on being a better father to her."Blake promised.

At Brayden's place,they got a little to was the only child and his parents aren't in the was a good thing because they totally played a game that they shouldn't have,but Mikayla didn't force himself turn it off or tell him to stop which meant she enjoyed looked down and saw she had her head on his chest,smiling smiled right back.I cannot believe that kiss happened.I have been madly in love with her since is were interrupted by Mikayla's phone ringing.

"Yeah...at Brayden's,why...okay,thanks...I be back in ten...bye...love you too." She turned to see Brayden confused face and said,"Look,it was my dad, I gotta ."

"Bye" He said she ran back to her dad.

When she got home Blake apologized for being a horrible father and would try to do better. "...and so tomorrow,we'll go anywhere, except the beach,you want to go."After he explained,Mikayla was jumping with joy.

"I want to go to Raging Waters San is gonna kill me!"Mikayla ran to her room to get ready while Blake thought to is exactly like you Tori, loving the water.I a bit worried she'll be a blue power well,I'll be proud if she was should I care if she was?I wish you could be right here with us,Tor.

"Xander, we're gonna go to Raging Waters tomorrow."Blake yelled to his son. Xander groaned so loud that Mikayla screamed that they were going to go even if he doesn't want to , she picked up her phone and called Brayden. She explained that her dad apologized and was taking her family to Raging Waters. Brayden was saying something about how lucky they were,when a blue gem with a water crest in the middle came flying to attached on Mikayla's wrist.

"Ah Brayden, I'll call you ,love you."Mikayla look at the gem on her was a blue oval shaped gem with a deep water started moving her fingers and water droplets was flying around. Mikayla freaked out,froze the droplets,and the crashed on the ground.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT!" Blake's voice boomed.

Blake,Hunter,and Xander came rushing up the stairs at the sound of glass they got there, Blake saw fear in her eyes,and it wasn't him she was scared of.

"Mikayla, what's the matter?"He asked trying to find out what scared her so much.

"I was talking to Brayden an...and this gem thing came flying to my I made water droplets out of thin air,freaked out and froze them,and then they fell to the ground."Mikayla and Hunter gave each other a 'We need to talk to Cam' look.


	2. The Mother Lives

Chapter 2:The Mother Lives

Disclaimer:I only own Mikayla,Xander, Brayden,and The Collector.I don' own power rangers. ️

They rushed over to Ninja OPs. Mikayla and Xander were asking about where they were going and what it they got there,Dustin,Shane,Cam,Hunter ,and Blake explained everything to Mikayla explained what happened and showed Cam the gem.

" is very means the Collector is coming. He's the same person who killed Tori and took her body. He'll come for the gem and the only way to get it off the person is to kill that person. We need to act fast if we're to protect Mikayla." Cam explained.

"Wait a second. I couldn't do that thing with the water before so does that mean I have powers?"Mikayla inquired.

"Yes, It does mean you have powers."Cam answer all look at each other with a plan to protect Mikayla from The Collector.

Meanwhile on The Collector's ship,he smiled when he got the blue lightforce morpher. He walked down to the prisoners at laughed at Tori Bradley.

"You think you could keep me from what I . Your foolish daughter, Mikayla, found and activated the I can have the whole set and finally rule the whole galaxy." After he walked away, Tori freed herself and started to leave that space dump. She raced down the halls hoping to save Mikayla from what she had to go through for 2 years. Eventually she found an escape pod and flew back down to her home.

On Earth,Dustin see something on the screen.

" Ah Cam, what's that on your channel?"

" For the last time, there are no channels on a computer and it seems to be a ship."Cam's eyes widened when he saw who owned the ship. "The Collector's ship."Blake was ready to kill him for coming after his family and Shane saw this and knew he should come along.

"Cameron,you stay here with Mikayla and Xander while the rest of us goes after on your guard rangers, we don't know what he is planning."Sensei ordered.

"Ready?"Shane asked.

"Ready." Dustin,Hunter,and Blake answered.

"Ninja Storm" Shane and Dustin yelled.

"Thunder Storm" Hunter and Blake yelled.

"Ranger Form,Ha" They all yelled.

The morphed rangers ran to the now crashed was the first one there and he dropped his weapon and grabbed the person in a when the rest were close could they tell that it was Tori.

"Tori,I...I thought you were dead."Blake stumbled out.

"Blake,I'm 's Mikayla and Xander?"she asked worryingly.

"Their at Ninja OPS." Shane their cleared up everything, they headed stared in disbelief as Tori walked down while Xander fainted. They cleared out how she was there and Tori started to explain how she got captured.

"It was you two's birthday and then he came claimed that Mikayla had some sort of power and she now belonged to tried to protect you guys, but he found us.I lied and said that I got the power too, so he'd take me instead of took me, but found out I so he came back."

" But what's the power that I have?" Mikayla asked wondering why someone would come to take her away.

"The Prophecy of the Blue Water Lightforce states that the power ranger of this time would finally end The Collector." Dustin explained. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"What? I'm a teacher now too.I need to know these things too."He said after seeing their faces.

"What's Lightforce?"Xander asked making everyone wonder, too.

 **I am so sorry I was running out of time.I would like if you review and I would like for reading my story.**


	3. Green and Blue Love

Chapter three:Green and Blue love

Brayden was remembering what had happened that remember how he went to Mikayla's house that day to tell her how he really he walked in to see her tears. How he wanted to kiss her lips so bad and got to. He smiled when he found out she loved him to. Then out of nowhere a green oval gem with a deep sprout crest was embedded into it. It flew on to his wrist. Then a person with a long golden robe, golden armor, and blue-green skin.

"Who are you?" Brayden yelled at him.

"Who am I? I'm a bit sad that you don't remember who I am. Anyway, you are going to help me kill the new blue Lightforce ranger. Come on, you don't think you can beat me alone? You know what I can do. What happened to your first team?" The Collector chuckle.

"I would never help you destroy the galaxy. And I will protect Mikayla with my life." Brayden said.

"Ah,so you love this girl. Like the first blue ranger? But she is the same. I wonder how much it hurts for the girl you were engaged to die, be reincarnated, and not remember a single thing about her past life?" The Collector said with a laugh at the end. Brayden was fuming with angry. He had to watch as the Collector killed the woman (or girl) he loved dearly. But he knew he couldn't beat the Collector, so he teleported away.

Back at Ninja OPS, Cam was explaining what it was. Right when he was at the part where the blue ranger died, Blake went "So the green and blue ranger were in love?"

Cam nodded and kept on telling the he finished, a person came out of nowhere. Mikayla was the only one who recognized him.

"Brayden,what are you doing here and how did you find me and how did you do that?"Mikayla bombarded him with questions.

"I'll tell you later. That story is wrong. I was the green Lightforce ranger."Brayden explained. They all Stared at him in shock.

"I thought that the Lightforce rangers were all dead. How are you alive?" Xander asked.

"In the final battle,we were all down. The past violet ranger knew that one of us was gonna live. She teleported me to a safe distance and made it look like I was still fighting. That's how come everyone thinks I'm dead." He explained. That made Dustin ram him into the wall.

"You ran from the fight! My sister, Kaylee,died fighting that battle!AND YOU RAN!" Dustin was shocked at the fact that Dustin would do something like that.

 **Thanks to all who stuck with IPad wiped it again to my fans**


End file.
